michigansupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ironwood
Ironwood is a city in Gogebic County in the U.S. state of Michigan, about 18 miles (29 km) south of Lake Superior. The population was 5,387 at the 2010 census. The city is on US 2 and is situated opposite the Montreal River from Hurley, Wisconsin. It is the westernmost city in Michigan, situated on the same line of longitude (90.2 degrees West) as Clinton, Iowa and St. Louis, Missouri. While originally an iron mining town, the area is now known for its downhill skiing resorts, including Big Powderhorn, Blackjack, Indianhead, Mount Zion and Whitecap as well as its cross country skiing at the Wolverine Nordic Trail System. Ironwood is home of the "World's Tallest Indian (Hiawatha Statue)" : a 52 ft (15.8 m) fiberglass statue of tribal leader Hiawatha. The city is at the south end of Ironwood Township, but is administratively autonomous. History The town of Ironwood was settled in the spring of 1885. The town was incorporated as a village in 1887 and as a city on April 8, 1889. The township area north of the city was incorporated as Ironwood Township on April 8, 1889. In 1890 the population of Ironwood passed 7500 and in 1900 it reached 10000.6 Iron ore was found in the area in the 1870s but it wasn't until the mid-1880s when the arrival of the railroad to the area opened it for more extensive exploration of the vast iron ore deposits. Soon several mines were discovered and opened such as the Norrie Mine, Aurora Mine, Ashland Mine, Newport Mine, and Pabst Mine. The opening of the mines and the lumber works in the area led to a rapid influx of immigrants both from other parts of the USA and directly from Europe (mainly Sweden, Germany, England, Italy,Poland, Finland). On September 17, 1887, a disastrous fire swept over half of the business portion of the town, although the buildings that were lost were quickly rebuilt. In 1926, the Pabst Mine Disaster took place, killing three miners and trapping 43 more for up to five days. Its name's origin is usually considered to be from the following: James (Iron) Wood was a mining captain who worked for Fredrick Rhinelander. Arriving on the train to this wilderness camp, Mr. Rhinelander named the town in honor of his captain. There's a small park at the corner of North Suffolk and Fredrick Streets in honor of James Wood. Fredrick Street was in turn named after Fredrick Rhinelander for whom Rhinelander, Wisconsin was named. The Ironwood Theatre Complex (now The Historic Ironwood Theatre Center for the Performing Arts) is on the National Register of Historic Places In the early 1960s, the U.S. Air Forceestablished a Strategic Air Command (SAC)Radar Bomb Scoring site atop Norrie hill to track and score simulated bomb runs by B-52s and B-47s on targets in the Ironwood area. It was used for both high altitude and treetop level bomb runs. A monument is erected south of Hurley, Wisconsin to remember those crew members killed in two B-47 low level runs. The site was moved to Charlevoix, Mi. in the mid 60's. The religious life among the immigrants of different nationalities was very active. Already in the early 1890s there were twelve different churches in Ironwood. * The Methodist Episcopal Church * The Jessieville Methodist Episcopal Church * St Ambrose Church (Catholic) * St Michael's Church (Catholic) * First Swedish Baptist Church * Swedish Methodist Episcopal Church * Swedish Mission Church (Covenant Church) * Swedish Lutheran Church * First Finnish Lutheran Church * The First Presbyterian Church * St Pauls Episcopal Church * The First Apostolic Lutheran Church Culture Ironwood boasts a rich cultural life that includes two theater organizations Theatre North and Ironwood Theatre. Ironwood Dance Company produces shows throughout the year and sends dancers to compete at state and national competitions. The Ironwood Carnegie Library is the oldest operating Carnegie library in the state of Michigan. Each summer the Pine Mountain Music Festival brings top performances to Ironwood. Literature Ironwood and its famous pasties appear inNeil Gaiman's novel American Gods. Ironwood and the Ironwood region are central to folk novel Marvin & Me, by author and Ironwood native Rod Stockhaus. Government The Memorial Building is on the National Register of Historic Places Ironwood's city government, like many other small Michigan communities, consists of a 5-member city council with the top vote receiver serving as Mayor. Day-to-day operations are the responsibility of the City Manager, who reports directly to the council during their two monthly, public meetings. Public protection The City of Ironwood operates a public safety department, in which all of the members are fully cross-trained and serve as both police officers and firefighters. Current city ordinances allow for a full-time staff of around twelve. Before 1989, the city had traditional, separate police and fire departments. IPSD, as the department is now known, continues to be the only full-time fire department in the Western Upper Peninsula. The Public Safety Department is also supplemented by the volunteer fire department which has been in operation since 1887. In response to a decade-long rise in tourism, the department now operates a snowmobile patrol unit from December to February, and a community-based foot patrol unit from May to September. EducationEdit Ironwood Carnegie Library Ironwood has one high school, Luther L. Wright High School, informally known as Ironwood High School. Their mascot is the "Red Devils," a common description of the iron ore miners that would get covered with red dust from the iron ore.7 Luther L. Wright enjoys a rivalry with neighboring Hurley High. It is one of the longest-running interstate rivalries in American high school sports. Ironwood was the home of the last parochial high school in Michigan's Upper Peninsula. Ironwood Catholic High School (formerly St. Ambrose School) closed after graduation of the senior class in 1985. The school's mascot was the ram, with the players known as the "Ramblers". The student yearbook was known as the "Loner" in recognition of its status as the last parochial school in this part of the state. Ironwood is also the location of Gogebic Community College. TransportationEdit Highways * US 2 runs west to Ashland, Wisconsinand Duluth, Minnesota, and runs east to Iron Mountain. * BUS US 2 serves the city of Ironwood. * US 51 ends in nearby Hurley, Wisconsinand continues to Wausau, Wisconsin; where it intersects with Interstate 39. * WIS 77 starts just across the state line in Hurley and travels southwest. The Chicago and Northwestern Railroad Depot (now the Ironwood Historical Society) is on the National Register of Historic Places Bus service Indian Trails provides daily intercity bus service between St. Ignace and Ironwood8and between Ironwood and Duluth, Minnesota,9 while Gogebic County operates a small public bus system. Air service Commercial air service is available at theGogebic-Iron County Airport (IWD) north of Ironwood. Air Choice One provides scheduled commercial service to Chicago O hare International Airport. Roads The main roads are well-kept, but many of the side roads were in very poor condition and are undergoing major improvement. Communications Newspapers * Ironwood Daily Globe Radio stations * WJMS (590 AM) * WIMI (99.7 FM) * WUPM (106.9 FM) Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 6.42 square miles (16.63 km2), all of it land.1 Demographics 2010 census As of the census2 of 2010, there were 5,387 people, 2,520 households, and 1,408 families residing in the city. The population densitywas 839.1 inhabitants per square mile (324.0 /km2). There were 3,175 housing units at an average density of 494.5 per square mile (190.9 /km2). The racial makeup of the city was 96.0% White, 0.5% African American, 1.1% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.3% fromother races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.2% of the population. There were 2,520 households of which 23.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.5% were married couples living together, 12.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 44.1% were non-families. 38.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 17% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.09 and the average family size was 2.72. The median age in the city was 45.5 years. 19.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 21.7% were from 25 to 44; 28.7% were from 45 to 64; and 21.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.1% male and 51.9% female. 2000 census As of the census4 of 2000, there were 6,293 people, 2,841 households, and 1,625 families residing in the city. The population densitywas 960.3 per square mile (371.0/km²). There were 3,349 housing units at an average density of 511.0 per square mile (197.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.52%White, 0.10% African American, 0.72% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.14% from other races, and 1.30% from two or more races.Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.83% of the population. The ancestral makeup of the population were 24.7% Finnish, 17.0% German, 14.8% Italian, 12.6% Polish, 10.4% English and 9.5%Swedish. There were 2,841 households out of which 24.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.4% were married couples living together, 11.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.8% were non-families. 37.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 20.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.16 and the average family size was 2.84. In the city the population was spread out with 22.2% under the age of 18, 7.9% from 18 to 24, 23.6% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 24.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 89.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $23,502, and the median income for a family was $30,349. Males had a median income of $26,992 versus $21,184 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,131. About 17.0% of families and 18.5% of the population were below thepoverty line, including 24.2% of those under age 18 and 12.4% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Raymond Joseph Cannon, U.S. Representative from Wisconsin, attorney for Shoeless Joe Jackson and several of the Chicago Black Sox * William S. Carlson, President of theUniversity of Delaware, the University of Vermont, the State University of New York, and the University of Toledo * Jack Gotta, Canadian Football Leagueplayer, coach, and general manager * William C. Gribble, Jr., United States Army Chief of Engineers. As commander of the US Army Corps of Engineers, began the tradition of the Gold Castles insignia which forms the basis for the current "Castle" logo of the Corps * John Regeczi, football player and teammate of future president Gerald Ford on the University of Michigan undefeated national championship teams in 1932 and 1933 Recurrent events and notable sights There are a number of recurrent events. A calendar is available.10 Chief among them are: * Festival Ironwood * Gogebic County Fair * Jack Frost Festival of Lights Parade * Lake Street mud run The Ironwood Memorial Building is located at the corners of McLeod and Marquette streets. It is a lavish 1923 Beaux arts municipal building. It contains extensive stained glass, murals, original light fixtures, and exhibits of artifacts and memorability on local history. An interesting display on the Gogebic Range's social history is upstairs. Ironwood city offices are quartered there and an ostentatious civic auditorium are in the building. Its main theme is the commemoration of local World War Iveterants—1580 Gogebic area men perished in the war. This is one of several ostentatious buildings in the region paid for by copper companies.11 Copper Peak is the largest ski jump in North America. There hasn't been any competition since 1994. However, it will be renovated and become the world's largest summer ski jump.12 Category:Ironwood, Michigan Category:Gogebic County